Sweet Revenge
by adepsychedelicious
Summary: AU : Hinata makes fun with an Uchiha. No one can messed with Sasuke. And this girl will get her lesson today at Konoha High School.


Hey everyone. This is my first time writing a Fanfiction story. And it's definitely not my first language. So I'm sorry for my grammar. But hope you can enjoy it.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer : I hope I can own Naruto but I'm not :(

"Move"

"Huh?" Hinata woke up for her dream about Naruto. It's been a while she has a silly crush on him. It is love at a first sight and who can blame her for adored those blue eyes and a smile that contagious people around him. And then her dream crashed for she looked up at the boy in front of her. She doesn't know him but she feels like met him before.

"I said move" he raised his eyebrow with annoyed face. He hates to repeat his words. But he needs her to move immediately because class start in 5 minutes.

"Why?" she asked confused for his order.

"This is my spot and you need to get up and leave!" he almost yelled at her for her stubbornness. His face stay calmed but his voice makes other students near them looked at the scene. He likes to humiliated girls because they like to get his nerves. He smirked upon her light blush on her and feels triumph on his side but then she open her mouth.

"I don't see your name on it. But then again I don't know or neither cares your name" she said without looking at him. "Oh and by the way, I can sit whenever I like, except your face!" her last sentence makes people gasped and chuckled.

He glared at her. He definitely did not expect that kind of words escaped from her little mouth. How dared she talk to him like that. It makes him speechless for a moment. When he start to talk bell ringing and a teacher walked inside. They scrambled back to their own chair, except for him. He upset and still standing close to her, making her unease with his eyes.

"Well Mr. Ucihiha, would you like to sit down so we can start this class?" the male teacher stared at him with puzzled look on his face. He knows Sasuke not a boy who disobedient, not like his blonde friend. He doesn't like make a scene but it looked like he just make one. He wonders what this girl did make him upset like that.

"Tch" he left and looked around to find there is one seat leftover which is behind Sakura. He groaned in his mind for his bad luck. Its morning and he already had to face two annoying people. This girl that he glad to strangled with and Sakura. The truth is he hates a lot of people in here and remained close with just Sakura and Naruto. They basically his best friends but always denied it in front of them. Sakura is a good girl and used to be had a crush on him for a while. Now they became close than ever. But sometime he just can't handle her attitude. She is loud and in moment like this she will pester him with questions about earlier. On his surprised she focused on the teacher. Sasuke smirked at her behavior. He knows it her favorite subject, biology.

He leaned back and pay attention to his teacher when suddenly his eyes set on her. He noticed she's busy with her drawing in her notes but he doesn't quiet see what kind of drawing she make. He still tried to make a plan for revenge and he will start with her secret. He feels Sakura raised her hand alongside with this girl while her left hand and eyes still on notes drawing.

"Sakura, you already answered two questions and now, it is Hinata's turn. What is the answer?" Kakashi pointed to the blue hair girl. She stopped her activities and her white eyes looked the teacher and answered, "it's serotonin"

"Good. I guess that's all for today. Remember for the project. Its two week from now. Good day" he walked out with his briefcase ready for another classes.

"So what happened back there?" Sakura turn around with mischief smile in her pretty face. Sasuke doesn't feel like to explain right now. He just gave her the look and leave. He walked toward Hinata and while she talked with her friend, he quietly takes her notes and put it on his backpack.

(During lunch break)  
"Hm, Naruto huh? What a coincidence" Sasuke murmured when he read her notes. Full of blond sketch and name make him slightly dizzy. He wants to meet Naruto immediately which kind of weird because he know how much annoyed his best friend. But he needs him for his plan. After locked his locker he went to cafeteria with her notes to get lunch. Not take long enough to find his friend chatting with Sakura and Shikamaru. He grabbed his lunch and went straight sit with them.

"Hey Sasuke. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. I went to your home but you're not there. Your brother said you were visiting your parent. He doesn't know when you'll be back. I'm kind of miss you, you know" Naruto talked with his mouth full of food and a few has landed on his stray and plate. He just get back from Suna to meet with his parent. He lives in Konoha with his brother.

"Hn" Sasuke already lost his appetite. While he just drunk his milk he watched his surrounding and trying to find pale skin with blue hair. He could hear Naruto still babbling about video games or something when he found her walking outside to the field with a boy. Without warning he grabbed Naruto's wrist and drag him to come with him. They walked until he feels it is a safe range to her see Naruto but not too close. He then handed him notes that he already kept in his hand.

"What's this?" confused Naruto arched his eyebrow.

"You know, I want to give it to you from a dear friend of mine. Her name is Hinata. You should read it, now!" he yelled so she can hear him and from his corner eyes he could see horror face and glared eyes belong to particular girl.

In a second she is running with people walking in front of her. She could see Naruto start to open her notes. For a moment she feels like in a slow motion and her heart beating hard to stop him. She knows there is no time unless she jump between them and screaming. And she did.

"Noooooo!" Naruto diverted his face to the sound. And then he looked down at a girl who falling miserably in front of them with face down to floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto when she stand up with red face and messy hair. Sasuke almost laughs if not for his cool manner. He just smirked at her. A big one for justified his sweet revenge on her. She glared at her but for him it's nothing but to think she is kind of cute. The way she apologized to Naruto for her behavior with stammered and explained that notes belong to her and she needs it. Naruto who distraught with her sudden appeared just nodded while scratched his hair. When they separated Sasuke hear the boy talking to her.

"What was that Hinata?" his calm face with white eyes makes resemblance to Hinata. Sasuke couldn't hear what her answered due to loud Naruto asking the same thing. He just shrugged and kept walking. He never liked to make effort in anything with a girl. He then grinned and for the first time, he thinks it all worth it. 


End file.
